Heart wants what it wants (LOVE)
by nina24luv
Summary: Bloom parents think that she died will they find their youngest daughter
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction its about bloom and sky and i may put some of the others couples in the future

SUMMARY:bloom's adoptive mother is Spanish and her father is Latin. She already know she is adopted ,her father owns Disney world and her mother is a lawyer. she is 15 years old birthday, december 16 1996 .She's a B average student she an cheerleader at The Los Angeles Academy For The Young And Talented she attends mainly for arts .Her boyfriend name is Blake Jason Wilson her 17 1995 , they are pretty much the romeo and Juliet of their school blake has dark brown hair (brandon's hair cut just darker) chisel jaw ,hazel eyes and a rocken Taylor Lautner body .Her bestfriend's names are mitiz and selena (i know mitiz and bloom aren't friends but in this story they are for now) btw selena and mitiz are 16. Mitiz and Blake are brother and sister.

BLOOM POV

Hey my is Bloom Isabella Valentina Victoria Peter I know I have a long last name but nothing compare to my mother and my grandmother . Here is a short summary of my life I was adopted when I was only 9 months old some may she that as how a messed up child starts ...well no not for me I was lucky enough to to be adopted into the best family a girl can ask for my mom was 21 when she adopted me and my dad was 23 . I spent the first year with my new family in los angeles then move to Spain for three years so my mom can spend time with her parents an I can get to know my grandparents it was really fun living their my family is a little how do I say this...crazy but I love them anyway I learn a lot of things when I lived in spain like spanish dances like tango, cachucha , framenco and bambera but they were not that great I was only four so at that age when I did it was cute but I did master how to spin like spanish pro, I also learn some Spanish dishes and lets say i have a huge family i have 20 cousin from my mother side but i haven't talk about my father side yet so bier in mind that's still not all, I actually had my first bestfriends down their sofia and lilly ,sofia turn out to be my second cousin so that was really cool the rest of my cousins were really nice but they were older so we were just like a normal family .Sofia and I would dance dance around the house and sing songs in spaish although I hardly understand what they mean but when lilly ,sofia and I were altogether at my house that when the party really started I think I still have some home made videos of us dancing and singing mostly to bidi bidi bom bom by the only and only Selena Quintanilla-Perez we mostly sang that because my mom and grandma Elizabeth aka beth but I call her mee-maa (I know its unusual but when i was small that's how it came out so I stuck with it) would play it every time it they got together I didn't mind because up to this day its one of my favorite songs my dad would go crazy it was hilarious he would run an jump in the pool outside to die down some of the noise those were the good days but all good days must come to am end when we moved back home to los angeles but we would go and visit for two weeks every summer and now I am proud to say i am fluent in speaking spaish. Now my father side after we moved back my english lets just say it needed updating so I spent the next year home school brushing up on my english , I joined public school 3 months years later , when I met my two besties mitiz and selena and I were unrepeatable we did everything together, as I said before every good thing must come to an end my father sister got sick with breast cancer , so we moved to italy when I was 8 lets just say i got over the phase where boys give u cuties and my father did not like that . I was kinda went drama queen mode when i was told we were moving .

When we arrive i was still in my drama queen mood of reason why we shouldn't go (I was 8 i didn't know what cancer really was) but that all change when we arrive at the house. The house was huge 16 bedrooms 18 bathrooms 4 hot tubs and 1 gigantic pool 50 feet long and vineyard over 1 acre long as we drove up the road to the house I wonder that they do with so much grapes "hey daddy what do they do with so much grapes" i ask curiously "well sweetie my family makes wine ...actual our family sells the best wine allover italy" he replied , I was in aw of the view the sun setting perfectly behind the ocean , the birds soaring through the sky with no care in the world and the wind in my hair it just felt like heaven until ... i was snap back to reality when my father stoped the car. When we got out the car the first thing i say a golden retriever ready to attack my dad but when it got closer it just licked him then the most beautiful thing came out of the same direction I though I had found my soul mate Jacob Masscia two perfect dimples on the side of his face blond hair green eyes tan skin , but their was two problems i had he was 13 and my...cousin just my luck but at the end of the day we lived in italy for 4 years , my dads sister beat cancer and I learned to speak latin and had enough pizza and spaghetti to last a life time just kidding.

When we move back I pretty much pick up my life were i left off with mitiz and selena and a few changes like a smoking hot body him being the captain of the football team and I being a cheerleader with mitiz and selena . Cheer practice is usually at my house because i am captain of the cheer leading team and they love my my moms cooking and our family pool .So live every girl teen life ...I guess at least what i have been told. I live with my mom and dad they have been married for 16 years our home is huge 10 bedrooms 14 bathrooms 1 pool and 3 hot tubs I know we have a lot for a three person family but it's not that big when some of my dad's and mom's family come to visit ,I love my family but the are quite annoying especially my aunts and uncles . My uncles had the same reaction when I told them I had a boyfriend YOU WANNA KNOW ...THEY WENT THROUGH MY FACEBOOK PAGE TILL THE FOUND HIM AND WENT TO HIS HOSUE AND QUESTION HIM ABOUT HIS INTENTIONS and my aunts don't get me started they are always how are you and blake , is blake as cute as I remember , and my favorite HAVE YOU TWO DID IT YET what the hell I am fifteen thank lord they are not coming this Christmas. So that's basically my life so I guess it's not that short .

October 25th aka Halloween

Friday morning 4:30 am

I woke up to the sound of my iphone 6 alarm going off , I struggle for a while trying to find the snooze bottom with out lifting my head off my ever so soft pillow I finally found the snooze bottom ,I started to drift back to sleep then my phone went off again a smile crept on to my faces know who it was ...my sweet and loving boyfriend blake

PHONE CONVERSATION

Bloom (B)- "hello " I say through a sleepy haze but still have excitement in my voice

Blake (BJ)-"good morning beautiful" I was full awake after I heard him call me beautiful ,I could feel him smirking knowing her had the victory to of catching my full attention

B-"good morning handsome...stop smirking I was awake already"okay I lied but I wanted to win

BJ-"you sure " her said I can tell another cheeky smile crept on to his face

B-"fine you win I now got up how do you know when I am lying are you a genuine" I said I heard him chuckling on the other end

BJ-"no i am not a genuine but i know you too well ... your voice tell me if you are lying and your eyes tell me how much you love me and your lips prove it" he wispier it in a husky ,sexy voice as if her just woken up

B-" you have a point their" i say while twirling a lock of my red hair around my finger and smiling at how romantic he is

BJ-"wow"

B-"what?" I ask a bit confused dropping the lock of my hair

BJ-"you actual confessed with out having me to grill it out of you" he said I chuckle at his seriousness

B-" I know right... I love you and don't care who knows it " I replied while picking up the the same strand of hair

BJ-"I love you too more than anything in this world you are the reason my heart beats " he said while sounded so genuine all I could do was smile their was no way i could top that

B-"I will see you down by the cove in 20 minutes" (cove is their little spot down by the beach under a little opening in the rock wall by the beach were a little water runs in low enough for them to take a sea bath if the wanted but not enough to drown them (just like h2o cave but smaller) but it was really romantic)

BJ-"bye be safe... cant wait to see you"

End of conversation

I jumped out of bed and went into my own bathroom (still in my room) brush my teeth and placed my hair in a louse but sexy high pony tail with my bangs most of covering my left eye, I go back into my room and put on one of my nike sports bras (pink and black and white) and a matching pair of nike shorts and a pair of sneakers with a jacket and spray some perfume on my wrist and under my ear I left my room and jog down stairs to fill up my pink water bottle then I left the house with 13 minutes to spare .

Time I reached the cove I had 4 minutes left to spare .I smiled at the fact that I beat blake to their I was lost my own though thinking of how blake expression will be when he sees me in my costume that I didn't even notice "HAAA!"

Blake POV

I arrived their with 10 minutes to spare and say bloom haven't arrived yet so i decided to take a little swim to cool down ,I took off my grey muscle shirt and my black track pants ,all I was left in were my blue boxes.I dove in an took a swam around for a while until I heard noise above I slow made my way to the surface to see the most beautiful person my bloom I notice she was lost in though so I decided to surprise her.I garbed her from the waist

"haaa "she screamed when garbed her I guess I really scared her she turns around and a hugh sigh of relief washes over his faced "blake you scared the crap out of me...and why ar-"she said but stops when she aready knows the answer to her own question "sorry I replied i just wanted to hold you"I replied while I start nuzzling her neck I heard her lets out a heavy sigh trying her hardest not to moan then i want to her weak spot and kiss ever so soft at first then started to such on it harder to get her to let out a moan ,mission accomplished then I pull away to look in her face to see her eye closed and her mouth slightly open to try to catch her breath I took her hand an guide her to the edge of the water for her to sit on the edge and I placed my self back in the water right in front of her between her legs.

Bloom POV

As blake and I sat their starring in to each other eyes then he broke the silence "hey are you coming to my halloween party later to night"he says while stroking my leg trying to hide his red cheeks"of course mitiz selena and I are actually getting ready over at your house so we can her you and the guys set up" I say while putting my hand on his cheeks .Next thing I know his lips are pressed against mines I automatically fall in to the kiss his hands rubbed from my legs to my waist ,I feel his teeth bite my lower lip asking for entrance into my mouths so our tongues could play, I wraped my arms around his neck bringing him closer he then grabbed both of my legs around his waist while bringing me into the water with "blake" I let a moan escape my mouth as he kisses my jaw bone making his way to my neck I started to run my fingers through his hair as he kiss between my breast and neck I arch my back as I fell shivers runs down my spine next thing I feel him remove my jacket and through it some where i could care less , her started to pull at the waist of my shorts as I let another couples of moans escape my mouth I was so caught up in the moment I did not feel when remove my shorts until I feel him squeeze my ass my cheeks turn red when I realize . So this is it am i ready to give up my virginity ...sure...maybe...fine I admit I am not physically ready but god dama it feels so right but I have to stop I don't want to do some thing will regret later "blake" I wispier unsure how he will react when I tell him I am not ready "yes?" he replied pulling away from my neck too look into my eyes "I don't think I am ready " I said letting a single tear fall from my eye "hey if your are not ready its okay...I would wait for you ever" he said while wiping away my tear I smiled as he led me out the water to sit on the edge .He sat down first then I sat on his lap "I love you...so much" I said "I love you too and I ment what I said we can wait" he says while placing his arms around my waist and resting his forehead on mine, I smiled then remember I am but naked an my pants are floating in the water "blake"I wispier"yes" he wispier back "my pants are still in the water " "i'll get them" he replied I got off him and he jumped in the water I stood their and smile to myself I really have the perfect life .

In front of bloom house door

Blake POV

I decided to walk bloom home so we could spend a little more time together. We finally reach her house at 5:45 we shared a kiss that lasted a minute then I jogged back home

TO BE CONTINUE...

That is guys my first fan fiction hoped you enjoined please review and you are wondering where the winx club and specialists are they will be in it further down but I have plans for bloom so they have to stay out for a little,please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom POV

I ran up stairs to my room an took a quick shower . I decided today I will wear my hair in half up half down ponytail and curl the ends (ariana grande hair style) ,I did my make up simple a little blush ,foundation ,concealer,cat eye and just darken the creases of my eye and a little lip gloss. I left my bathroom and went to my walk in closet and pull out a light blue dress that ended mid thigh ,tight at the top but not to tight with spaghetti straps and the back was low cut with two straps making an x across my back and paired it of with white pumps . I grab my back pack and head down stairs it was now 7:55 and my parents were now sitting at the breakfast table eating and drinking coffee .

"Bloom you should eat something your a growing girl " I heard my mother say

"I am not hungry"I replied

"Bloom this is not up for discussion EAT" she said frustrated

"Daddy" I said batting my blue eyes hoping he would help me

"Sweetie your mother is right just eat a little it won't hurt" he replied

"Thanks dad " I mutter

I walk in the kitchen and garbed a granola bar , an apple and a bottle of water

"Happy now" I said annoyed

"Well I wish u would eat more -" my mom said utill my dad but in covering my moms mouth

"Yes we are"

" I am leaving ,I promise I will eat it we I get school" I said and gave them both a kiss on the cheek . "Love you" I yell as I closed the door and headed to my gray Porsche .

I got in my car and blast my favorite song money on my mind by the one and only sam smith ,with in 5 minutes I arrived at school it was now 8:15 an school started at nine so I had time . I ate my breakfast as I made my way to my class room I heard boys wolf whistle and said all sorts of perverted things like "hey red wanna go and have some fun in the back on my car" , " I can give you a wild time if you gave me five minutes of your time" I just ignore them , I finally reached my class when I walk in I saw Blake and most of the football team at the back of the class in chairs and on desks talking about their last game and how they won then my gaze turn to mitiz and selena in the group looking as miserable and bored a person can get ,I laugh a little an finish the last of my breakfast and headed towards them .

"Hey " I said about to take a set next to blake until he grabs the bottom of my dress and pull me on his lap

"Hey" he replied with a smirk on his face then kisses my on the lips so softly it was amazing until...

"You two get a room " I heard one of his football team members name jake scoff out

"You are just jealous you can't get any" Blake said I lightly hit him on his am ,he gave me a confused look and I shot back with you know that look. The group left us and went to the front of the class. I felt Blake's hand start to rub up and down my leg I blush at his gesture to get my full attention .

"Blake we are in school" I said as he started to nibble and suck on my neck

"And?" He says continued to nibble and suck my neck

"And it's not appropriate for is to be doing this " I said butting back a moan I felt him smile because he knew he was turning me on "but you like it " he said as he kissed his way to my jaw ,I felt his hands moved further up my leg " no I don't "I said hoping he would stop before a teacher walks in and sees us " you sure " he said with his lips hovering over mine , Good god I don't even have the strength to push him off he's right I want him I couldn't help my self I crashed my lips on his enjoying the kiss till I feel him squeeze my ass I yelp in surprise as I did that he slide his tongue in my mouth we sat their together and had a heated make out session ...

Magix at red fountain (the alfea fairies are their too)

Sky POV

Board meeting room

(Btw the magic dimension is 22 days ahed of earth)

"King Oritel and Queen Marion what a pleasure to see again" King Erendor said as Queen Samara gave them a a warm smile .

"Well you know I was always a fan of the dragon show and the boys sword fighting " he trying to hid the sadness in his voice (it's bloom birth in the magic dimension )

"Oritel you don't have to hide the fact that you miss her she was your daughter you have every right to miss her and want her back I miss her too I consider her a daughter to me we had our kids arranged to be married , I remember a time when samara and I came to visit ,when I got my hand on her I remember you had to beg me to put her down and how we made joke about how she had me warped around her little finger and she was only four moths old ...everything was perfect until those witches showed up at the ball and took her away when no one was looking ... I am sorry I shouldn't have brought that up especially on her birthday I -" Erendor was cut off by Oritel

"It's okay I know you miss her to but we have to move on as painful as it is we have to ,so that's why I am going to destroy her birth Lockett ...you ever heard to story it say if you destroyed a royal birth Lockett from Sparks you will see them as the essence leaves the the lockett I had always hoped that if I did I would see her put another part of me said she's dead and all I wold be doing is destroying the last piece of jewelry she wore...but enough I have to let go and that has to start by giving up the lockett " Oritel said biting back tears

"We will be fine we just need a little time" Marion said while stoking Oritel arm

" Mom is right " daphne spoke for the first time sense they enter the board room

Knock knock

They all turn their attention to the door to see the blond hair prince and his best friend enter ( brandon is a prince so are the rest of the boys) .

"King Oritel , Queen Marion, Princess Daphne , Mother, Father the show will start in 5 minutes you should take your seat in the VIP area " I said

"Thank you son and Brandon for tell us "

" No problem your majesty" brandon said as the royals followed him and sky to the VIP area

"We are here ...when it stats Miss. Faragonda will call you to break the Lockett and give your speech and I am very for your lost" I said as brandon and I bowed and left .

As brandon and I made our way to the entry of the arena to take our seats "so sky you don't remember a thing about her " brandon breaks the silence " brandon I am only six months older than her so that puts me at ten months when she disappear and I don't think you can remember anything when you were ten months " ,"so that's a no I take it " brandon said "yes ...it's ...a...no" I said slowly trying to hold back my laughter from his stupid question " O I see you are laughing at me but we will see who is laughing when you see diaspro walking down the aisle and you too have to live happily ever after with the devil her self" brandon said smirking "okay my father has not announced that I have to marry her,and her parents suggested it and we all know my father does not like her kingdom and how they run it so I may not have to marry her so ...HA " I yell the last part at him we finally reached our seats as Miss. Faragonda started to speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen and specially invited guest it's a tragic and happy day for us as we moran the lost of Sparks youngest princess ,Princess Bloom Ciara Anina Vertes her parents are here King and Queen Oritel and Marion to finally destroy their daughter birth Lockett and to finally let her rest in peace and to start to heal their broken hearts ,please put your hands together as we welcome King Oritel and Queen Marion ." The crowed clapped as they made they way down.

I watch as the royal couple made their way to the center of the arena " Thank you everybody for that warm welcome , well as you know today is my youngest daughter birthday today but unfortunately she is not here to celebrate with is , my wife and I have finally found the courage to give her up and let her spirit rest in peace ,we have brought our self this very beautiful day to finally destroy her birth Lockett in front of all you...and please excuse my wife if she cries like a baby" King Oritel said as the crowed chuckle at his joke.

"My husband means if he cries like a baby" Marion said the crowed laugh a harder while still feeling sorry for the couple . Marion and Oritel made their way off the stage to a rock shape table a little away form the stage still in the arena. They placed the Lockett on the table after that Oritel drawn his sword as him and his wife grab the sword together and aimed it at the Lockett at that moment everything went slight the birds seem to stop chirping ,the dragon seem to stop roaring everything went dead slight until BOOM! ,Oritel and Marion fired the sword .

Out came a blinding light flowed by a little smoked then came the most beautiful creature ...no not creature goddess was shown she had flaming red hair sapphire blue eyes she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen but I had to been brought out by my thoughts by brandon and the other guys try to figure out what was going on but I honestly could care less I just wanted to stare at that beautiful goddess and make her mine ...but the way all the other boys are staring at her they wanted the same thing as me to make her theirs as I began to think all hope is lost for me and her to be together I heard Marion said "my baby is alive" and my hope is back

To Be Continue ...

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom POV

My day was going pretty normal day for me cheer practice ,teachers boring students to death , the only weird thing was that my ex-boyfriend Andy tried to tell me something by my locker but then Blake shown up and he got nervous and left , I just shock it of and though it was just be a guy thing . It was finally last lesson and I decided to skip class and just walk around the school ,during my walk I thought about my life , what I wanted to do when I left school and who I want to b- . My thoughts were cut of by a loud sound coming from the back of the school I slow made my way to the corner to ease drop on what was going on but another part of me wish I had never saw ...

Magix

Marion POV

"My baby is alive" my thoughts were running crazy all this time I thought I had lost my baby and blame my self for not being by her side when she need me most, how I was such a bad mother for letting them take her and the whole time she was alive . Before I knew it tears were steaming down my face my heart was pounding in my chest it was like time has just froze and it was me and that picture of her . My baby girl had grown up so beautifully , her beautiful red hair flowed all the way to her ankle her crystal blue eyes ,that beautiful smile that I missed so much that I would do anything to hear that wonderful laugh that filled a room and how she use to cuddle into my chest while I sang to her . All I wanted is to find her and hold her and tell her how much I missed her an love her .

" Oritel s-s-she's alive " I said while stuttering

" I see but were is she ?who had her ?how do were find her?" Oritel said

"Your majesties I may , I think I know a way to find her " tecna said from in the crowed

" not trying to be rude but who are you " Oritel said

" I am princess Tecna Amanda Small from the planet of zenith " tecna replied

" yes you may speak" I said

"Well my boyfriend Prince Timmy Sam Haynes and I created this device last summer that you just put a photo of the person you are searching for and a hologram comes up and it gives their name age what they like dislike and family members etc , now my question for you are you sure you want to do this and it may cause some side affects to the person you are searching for bu-" tecna said but got interrupted by Oritel "what side affects " he said with anger in his voice " they are head aches and dizziness but they only last 8 hours max and they may not even come it depends if the person is mentally stress or not ,so are you ready " teams ask . After a few minutes "do it " I said as serious and confident voice .

Tecna POV

I grab my IMAX 50000 and enter a photo of bloom and put on a world wide search , after 5 minutes the hologram pops up and tuns of photos of her and her family and friends their were other things like her blood type ,birth certificate , age , some family members,her adopted parents and what stood out the most to every was the school and the location EARTH .

"My baby was on earth this whole time it make so much sense now they put her their so no one would pick up on her magical trail " Queen Marion said in shock "we need to go and get her we are gett-" Oritel said with happiness in his voice but was cut of by Miss . Faragonda " NO you can't !" at that statement all eyes turn on her " why not " Marion ask .

Earth

Bloom POV

Their were Blake and most of the football team their hold Andy by his shirt full of blood I felt tears welling in my eyes at the sight all I kept tell my self no my Blake could not have done this I tried my best to hold back my sobs as I watch the rest of this unfolds .

Blake POV

( Bloom saw all of this )

My friends and I had a little business to take care of before school finish.

" I told you pacifically if you come near my girlfriend or even look at her ,I told you I would make your life a living hell " I said

"She needs to know that her boyfriend is a dic-" Andy was cut off my punch in his stomach he wanted to fall but my friends held him up . I then grab his face and made him look me in the eye then said " let me repeat my self one last time stay away from my girlfriend or I will put you in a wheelchair for the next month are we clear" I said

"Fuck off " he said . I punch him in the stomach again three times back to back and once in his mouth " ARE WE CLEAR !" I shout in his face

" y-y-yes " he said stuttering as the blood run down his face

"Good " I said as we drop him and went back into the school , at one point I swore I heard something but when I look their was nothing .

Bloom POV

I saw Blake and his friends coming my direction so I ran back into the school and hid in the girls bathroom . I made my way over to the sink and saw I had my mascara running down my face I quickly fit my make up and went back out of the bathroom as I took less than three steps and bump into someone .

" I am so sorr-" I stopped when I realized it was Blake that I bump into my heart started racing and all of a sudden I started to feel a little scared

" it's okay hey are you okay you like you have been crying " he said while stroking my cheek with one hand and placing the other on my waist and pulling me closer to him until my body was pressed against him .

" I'm fine I just squeeze my finger between the stall door that's all "I said looking away so he could not see I was lying.

" you sure " he said while placing a hand under my chin making me look him in the eye "yeah I am sure " I said while giving him a short kiss on the lips to convince him but that short kiss he turn into a turning into a make out session , I tried to push him away but he then push me onto the lockers I began to feel a little but more scared but kept on kiss his so he would no suspect anything then I felt his hands moved from my waist to my ass then just below my dress and after that made its way up my dress an squeeze my ass I jump a little as he use that opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth as I wrapped my hand around his neck after 5 minutes the school bell rang so we broke apart knowing the hall would be crowed at this point so I decided to make my way to my car and head home to think about what I saw Blake did to Andy and what do I need to know . Just as I was about to get into my car Blake garbed my wrist " are you going strait to my house and if you are we could get a little alone time together because mitiz got detention and my parents are out of town " he said with a grin on his face " I can't I have to go home and get my costume " I said with a fake frown the truth is I just need time alone to think " that's okay I just get jake to come and help me get things set up until you get their " he said, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips an said 'good luck ' and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Magix

Red fountain

Faragonda POV

"NO you can't " I said as my voice boom through the school " why not " Marion ask . I felt all eyes on me " because you just can't barge in their and claim that you are her mother and father and she is a princess from a magical dimension and also a fairy ...now can you " I said taking a deep breath " no we can't but...she is my daughter I have missed so much time with her that I can never get back and knowing that she is alive and not holding her in my arms and tell he how sorry I am for letting take her , it's to much to bear " Marion said as fresh tears stream down her face.

My heart was breaking as I watch the most strong woman and Queen break down in her husband arms I had no other choice to help them . " we will go but we have to tread lightly Marion ,Oritel and daphne you can go to earth an-"I began to say but was cut off by Erendor as he and his wife made their way to us " my wife and I would like to accompany to earth if that's okay " , before I could protest Oritel answer " it would me more than okay if you join us as long as you lets us greet her before you squish her to death"

Earth

Bloom POV

I enter my house ran strait up stairs to my room and lock the door an quickly made my way to my bathroom, I hoped into my bathtub full dressed and turn on the above shower while I sat on the tub floor crying asking my self how could I fall for someone like him and what did Andy mean by I need to know ,my head felt like it was about explode all of a sudden . After about twenty minutes I finally stopped crying and decided to leave , as I stood I began to feel really dizzy ,I manage to take off my soaking wet cloths and put on my robe and made my way to my bed just as I was about five steps away my bed my knees started to give out and I fell to the ground and every thing went black.

Magix

{ I know it really did not makes sense going from magix to earth back to magix but I needed bloom home }

Sky POV

"Sky and brandon you will accompany the Oritel Marion sky's parents and daphne to earth as their security " Saladin informed us "yes sir " brandon and I said as I heard some of the other boy students say how lucky we were.

Earth

Daphne teleported us to a park a block away from blooms house and used her magic to change our cloths of our usually attire to causal but still classy cloths. We finally reached the house at 4:30, I look over and saw Marion took a deep breath before pushing the door bell ,then appeared an lady middle age with brown hair that reach her back with hazel eyes at fist she look at us like we were crazy because their were 7 of us then she spoke " may I help you " she asked nicely " well I don't know how to really say this but we are ...blooms biological parents " Marion said ,I heard the lady gasp as she took a minute to compose what we just said "what can I do for you " she said getting a little hostel " we would like to speak to our daught-" Oritel began but was cut off by the lady " she is NOT your daughter she's my DAUGHTER you left her and I am sorry ,you may not speak to her ,our family is happy and you don't need you to come and ruin that ...good day" she said as she was about to close the door but was stopped by my fathers foot , she open the door wider and look my father in the eye then he spoke " if we weren't clear we would like to speak to her and they did not give her up she was take from them, we had to live for years thinking that she was dead because of those witches took her from us so excuse us for not wanting to be civil " he said taking a deep breath the woman looked shock all she could say was "witches" everyone eyes went wide as we realize that my father slipped up " let us explain " Marion said , she took a minute to think about it then she let us in .

{The end}

Just kidding

When we enter the house it was beautiful with grand stair case that I guess leads up to their bedrooms , she make a left turn and took us in to the living room , she told us to wait their and make our self comfortable as she left to go get some drinks . We all sat down an tried to discuss a way to tell her that bloom is a fairy and that she is a princess but we got interrupted but a door slamming ,then a guy shown up with blonde hair and blue eyes in a suit an a brief case in his hands we automatically knew that was mike ( when they search for bloom her adopted parents name pop up) he look at us confuse then came over and said" hi I'm mike can I help you with something " , " well we are blooms biological parents " Oritel said ,mike drop his brief case and and made his way to the single arm chair in the living room. When mike took his seat vanessa came back with the drinks on a tray ,we all took our drinks as vanessa realize mike was their "mike you home these people are bloom biological p-" vanessa said but mike interrupted " they told me already "

Vanessa:" so what about witches "

Mike :" witches don't them only exist in fairy tales "

Marion:" well we are not from earth were from the magical dimension , I am Queen Marion of Spark also known as domino and this is my husband King Oritel my other daughter Princess Daphne , King and Queen Erendor Samara of Eraklyon and their son Prince Sky and his best friend Prince Brandon , bloom was taken from us by three witches when she was only nine months and today at red fountain the school for heroes we were their to break bloom's birth locket , it's a locket that every royal member of spark are given when their are born so we decided to destroy hers to symbol of us letting go and moving on but when it was destroyed a hologram of her pop up and then one of the students of alfea school for fairies did a world wide search and that's how we found you ...so here we are "

" so you are tell me that you are magical creatures so is my daughter " mike said with a confused expression on his face," yes you understand " Oritel said happily " let me say this ...my brother is head of the police department and what ever stunt you people are playing my family and I ,we are not interested so leave free willing or I will call my brother " mike said , he then relies that none of us were moving so he pulled out his phone and was about to call his brother but Marion turn his phone into a toad and she said " do you believe us now " after a few minutes he finally spoke "we believe you"

Bloom POV

In her room

{while every thing is going on down stairs}

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing then I realize I was on the floor I slowly stood up and sat on my bed as I answer my phone without looking at the caller I-D

Phone conversation

Bloom (B)- "hello" I said in a sleepy tone

Blake (BJ)- " hey babe were are you the party started a half an hour ago" then everything came back at the sound of his voice , what he did to Andy and the secret

B-"I-I just don't feel really well that's all " I could tell he didn't believe me

BJ-"bloom don't lie to me what's going on " as he started to get angry

B-"nothing I am just not felling up to it that's all" I said getting equally angry

BJ-"so now you are lying to me " I heard him yell through the phone

B-"you are lying to me " I yelled back

BJ-"so you admit it you are lying to me "

B-" you know what I don't feel like talking to you right now goodbye" I said then hung up the phone

I laid on my bed and though about how everything could have gone so wrong , this morning everything was perfect now I don't know. I spent another hour thinking about the secret maybe he kissed one of Andy's girlfriends when they were still dating or he and Andy used to be friends and something bad happen , you know what I really don't care no more it's in the past I am happy and in love with him . I decided to got to the party after all I put on a black dress that the top was tight with a sweetheart neck line and the bottom flowed to my mid thigh with a pair of black pumps , I went to my closet and pulled out a black mask with studs that just covers my eyes . I did my make up very intense with bold red lipstick , a black smokey eye and some blush ,concealer ,foundation etc , I curdled the ends of my hair and just left it down . As I made my way down stair I realize my parents had guest so I decided to go through the back, as I made my way to the back door my eyes locket eyes with another pair of eyes if felt like time had stop and it was just me and him , his ocean blue eyes were captivating and his golden blond hair just brought then out more , I though my boyfriend had a great body but his abs were seen perfectly through the t-shirt he was wearing ,he was like the Prince off of Cinderella but way hotter I wonder what he would look like with out that shir- bloom stop it you have a boyfriend that loves you although he is angry now but he loves you .

When I finally reach Blake's house I could hear the music blasting . As I enter the house I saw people drinking and dancing on each other and they were not drinking lemonade , as I made my way through the house I saw jake and he told me Blake went up stairs to his room . I went up to Blake's room and saw the most heart breaking thing ever ,Blake was having sex with Selena my best-friend " so I guess you could not wait for me she put out so you just had to accept and you selena our friendship is over just like our relationship Blake " I said with tears pouring down my mask onto my face as selena jumped off Blake and sat next to him in bed as the two look at me like if the saw a ghost " bloom we did mean for it to happen it just did it didn't mean a thing" Blake said as he got dress " he's right bloom it meant nothing" selena said as she also got dress " IT MEANT NOTHING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE HERE HAVING SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU ARE SAYING IT MEANT NOTHING ...SO I GUESS WHEN I HEAND YOU MOANING HIS NAME IT WAS JUST NOTHIG OR WHEN YOU WERE MOANING HER'S" I said with anger in my voice .

I stormed down stairs as I head them calling name as the flowed me through the crowed to the front door house as I was about to leave when I saw Andy and mitiz in one of the single arm chairs having a heated make out session with their tongues as mitiz sat with both of her legs on either side of Andy in a nippy tight dress that you could see he panties while Andy hand wonder under her dress to god knows were and the other squeeze her breast , I decided to pay then a little visit before I leave so I walk over to them as Blake and selena still flowing me calling my name and apologizing " so girl code does not mean anything no more like not dating your bestfriends ex-boyfriend ...I guess not " I said as I struggled my shoulders , mitiz jumped off andy as the two looked flushed at that point Blake and selena caught up to me and saw the whole thing went down " bloom Blake told me you were not coming " mitiz said as she tuck a stand of hair behind her ear trying to catch her breath " I wonder what would happen if I didn't show up I would probably never knew my boyfriend slept with one of my now ex-bestfriend as the other bestfriend made out with my ex-boyfriend...is this a regular thing when I am not here you make out with Andy or maybe in some cases sleep with him and selena sleep with Blake " I said look at the four people who claim to care about me . I felt Blake hand garbed mine so I took a drink of someone who was passing and through it in his face an scream " NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN " by that time we had everyone's attention in the room , I decided to to leave as I made my way through the crowed not really a crowed because they parked and let me pass.

I was less than five steps away from the door when I heard mitiz shout " you feel you are wall of that because your daddy owns disney world and your mother is a lawyer but the truth is you are not you can't even keep my brother happy that's why he cheated on you twice ( I looked at her confused as the crowed gasp) O you didn't know you were right it's not the first time Blake slept with selena that's what Andy wanted to tell you at school today but I guessed he did not because Blake and him made an deal that if I slept with him he would not tell but I guess you and your slutty ass still found out like mother like daughter O wait you are adopted your real mother did not even wanted you but I guess vanessa still taught you how to be a slut like he-" I cut her off by slapping her in her face every one gasp as mitiz held here cheek were I slapped her "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN " as I shout in her face then made my way home .

When I reached home was on my way to my room quietly when I realized my parents still had guess but luck clay no one heard when I came in . Just as I was about to tip toe across the living room trying not to disturb anyone I heard the most shocking thing " so you are blooms adoptive parents and you never gave her up she was taken from you by witches and she is a princess from spark also known as domino and your youngest daughter and a fairly " I heard my mom say (vanessa) "yes"a lady with hair like mines said I have to admit it I look a lot like her "so now we have to tell bloom and also convince her ...by the way can you turn my phone back I need that and I don't think the toad male or female can take my calls" my dad said(mike) at first I thought they were all going crazy then the woman that looked like me but older turn the toad that was on the centre table into my dads (mike) iPhone "now let's go and get bloom and tell her hopefully she does not freak out to much like last time we told here were sold her favorite stuff animal, that will make our neighbors call the cops thinking we are doing her something if I remember correctly " my mom said (Vanessa) as she stood to make her way out but I came out from behind the pillar I was behind and said "no need to find me or convince me I saw what you did so I am I fairly ...that's one for the books" I murmur the last part

{MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE }

Author note:

I might stop this story on fan fiction because I don't know if you all like it and it does not make sense I keep publishing and don't have any readers but if you do I am also on watt pad so is the story so if you like it my name is the same thing (nina24luv)


End file.
